Wishing For You
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Jellal is chasing down a dark mage when he makes a wish. Where will it take him?


**Partial plot idea provided by FTAnt!**

Jellal had been following a lead about a high ranking dark guild member, but the trail had grown cold and so he decided to stop at a nearby village for both a rest and to see if he could get any new leads. Walking into town, he noticed a wishing well that was far more elaborate than he had ever seen and extremely well cared for that had a faint glow to it. Entering a nearby café he sat down for food and since things were slow, the waitress was chatty. Deciding to ease his curiosity, Jellal asked "So what's the story with the well?"

The waitress smiled and said "That well has been around as long as this village, perhaps even longer. It is said that the well will grant the wish of those it deems worthy. Did you notice the glow? It is said that it will shimmer or something when the one who makes the wish has proven their worth. People have come from all corners of the world, tossing in coins and even expensive trinkets and such, but as far as we know, no one has ever had their wish granted."

Jellal looked skeptical and he asked "Then how do you know it will ever grant a wish and that it's not just a well made out of some rare, glowing stone?" The waitress smiled and asked "Isn't it fun just to hope even if it never happens?" Jellal smiled back and said "I suppose your right." Just then the cook dinged a bell, letting the waitress know that Jellal's food was ready. She left him to eat in peace and he mused over the story while he ate.

Deciding what could be the harm, after paying for his food and tipping the waitress, Jellal went to the well. He couldn't think of an exact wish, so he decide that getting to see Erza would be nice and he tossed in a spare coin. With a plunk it hit the water below and… nothing happened. Oh well, either he wasn't worthy, which he could honestly see, or there was no real magic. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the dark mage he was after.

"Stop!" Shout Jellal, for he had too been spotted by the dark mage who turned to run. The dark mage let loose an attack and, as much as he hated fighting close to civilians, Jellal blocked the attack with magic of his own before sending his own magical attack at the dark mage. This went on for some time before the dark mage decided to play dirty. A small child had wandered into the streets and he sent his next attack towards him.

Jellal knew he didn't have time to block it with magic, but he was close enough to the boy where he jumped in front of him, taking the explosive nature of the dark mage's attack full force. The boy's mother rushed out and swooped her boy into her arms, thanking Jellal and apologizing as the blue haired mage collapsed to one knee, somehow unharmed though he had been pushed back a little and thus been put off balance slightly.

The dark mage stared in amazement and screamed "How!? How are you still standing and not out cold!" Jellal didn't know the answer to that himself, but he rushed forward, using the dark mage's distracted manner to land a finishing blow on him. He put on a pair of magic blocking cuffs and was about to say something, when the well glowed brightly and a soft voice, which he couldn't tell if it was male or female, said "You protected one of mine and so I protected you. You have proven yourself worthy, now allow me to grant you your wish."

With that, he was magically sucked into the well at the far end of the street he was on, blacking out as he made his way further into it.

XXX

"Jellal? Jellal, are you okay?" a voice, sounding as if through a tunnel broke into the darkness that surrounded him and stirred him to a more awake state. When he finally could see, Erza was leaning over him, her red hair framing her face that had both a worried and relieved expression on it. "Erza? How…" Jellal started to ask when it all came back to him. He tried to sit up, but Erza held him back from doing so. "Just relax a little longer, I don't know how long you were out. I found you on my way into the guild this morning."

Jellal nodded from his prone position and looked around him, noticing for the first time that he was in front of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. "I'm in Magnolia?! How is that possible, I was several days journey at the very least from it?" he thought to himself. That wishing well must have been magic, he decided. Finally Erza allowed him to not only sit up but stand. He was a little shaky on his legs, so she supported him into the guild hall.

Her guild mates rushed over to see if everything was alright and they questioned Jellal on how he came to be unconscious on the doorstep. Jellal told them everything about the town with the well, he hoped that somehow the dark mage had been taken to the Rune Knights and how it must have been the well that brought him here. "So what did you wish for?" asked Natsu, blunt as always. Jellal blushed and said "Um, well, time with Erza actually."

The red-head's face matched her hair in color perfectly, as Wendy took pity on her, though in some ways made it worse, by saying "Why don't you guys go on a picnic? The two times we tried we got interrupted." Some of the older members started making teasing comments about young love, while Mira went to make a basket for just the two of them, much to Natsu's disappointment. "But we were going to go on a job." Erza said, not really trying to back out, but feeling a bit embarrassed by all of the attention.

Lucy smiled and said "Don't worry, I'm sure Juvia wouldn't mind joining us." Juvia, having heard Lucy, immediately glomped onto Gray as she exclaimed "Anything to be with my darling Gray!" Gray gave Lucy a look that said he would get even with her later, but sullenly allowed himself to be led out the door followed by Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla. Mira came back with the basket full of food just then and shooed them on their way.

Erza and Jellal walked in embarrassed silence to the park, where they found a quiet corner to spread out their lunch. Erza perked up as soon as she saw the Strawberry Cake slices. "Perhaps we should start with dessert? After all one never knows when one will be interrupted." Jellal laughed good naturedly at her comment and agreed and so the two started with the cake. As they continued to eat their lunch, the awkwardness slipped away and they found themselves having a genuinely good time.

All too soon the food was gone, but neither were ready to rise and go back to work, so they laid back and looked at the sky together, seeing what forms they could make out in the sky. Jellal wasn't surprised that most of the clouds looked like swords and armor of some kind to Erza. They must have both fallen asleep at some point because the next thing both of them knew, the sun was setting and they were cuddled up against each other, looking into the other's eyes in surprise.

Their first instinct was to pull away but something in the other's eyes kept them in place. Slowly they moved towards each other and finally got the kiss that Jellal had stopped from happening all that time ago. Jellal sighed as they broke away and he said "I definitely made the right choice in wishing for you."

**FTAnt's Idea: It's a Jerza one. Jellal, in his travels on his quest comes across a magic wishing well. It's local folklore that the well will grant a wish to someone who is deemed worthy. For ages it has glowed and while lots of people toss coins or other valuables in it, no one has been granted a wish. Jellal, growing tired of his quest makes a wish thinking of Erza. Nothing happens, however, a dark mage attacks the village. Jellal fends him off and gets the upper hand, however the mage pulls a dirty move and sends an attack after a villager. Jellal shields the villager at the last second with his own body, but is protected by the powers of the well. It's then revealed that other's have been worthy, but no one has passed the test. **

**He defeats the mage, and upon victory get's sucked into the well, blacking out. When he comes to he's in front of the Fairy Tail Guild.**

**I had the idea for the two to go on a picnic, but I knew it wouldn't be long enough for its own story so I added it to FTAnt's Idea.**


End file.
